Dance with Me
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: Horatio had a cure for another boring day at the lab. One that no one would have ever expected... and one that everyone knew how to dance to. .:.Crack fic- full of sugar, OOCness, and Caramelldansen.:.


**Oh, no... a crack fic. This is when you mix a blank mind with a very hyper song and odd feelings about your stories. **

**WARNING: This fic contains high levels of severe OoCness, dancing, and the obvious knowledge that Shiny-sama would never do a sort of fic like this unless she is on severe writers' block with her fics for the moment. Side effects to reading this will include going out and finding Caramelldansen, listening to it, and growing a possible addiction. There is no known treatment for this right now, but we are working on finding one... the funding is minimal for the project, though. Funding for Caramelldansen Addicts Anonymous- the CAA- provided by a random hobo. FWHEEE!**

**And** FernClaw- **you and your addictions are BAD for me.**

**Oi. I don't own CSI: Miami, nor do I own "Caramelldansen" by Caramell.**

* * *

Dance with Me

The day in the lab had dragged. It definitely was classified under the 'watch linoleum curl' category. And Horatio didn't deny it. Everywhere he went, he saw people either staring at paperwork as if it were supposed to do a trick or mumbling about whatever they were going to do when they got out of that hole of a lab. The redhead didn't deny it- he figured that 'sunshine madness' was befalling upon everyone, including himself. Did he like it? Nope. He hated it. He would begin to think delusional thoughts. And usually, his special case was to go around and start grinning like an idiot. A really awesome idiot, if there was ever such a thing.

So here he was now, standing at the front desk and grinning like a kid at a carnival.

Eric handed the desk woman his car keys and fished out his iPod from his pocket. He slipped in the headphones and looked down at the device. Horatio had enough sense to reach over and take the iPod from the CSI's hands. "There's no playing of MP3s on the job," he reminded him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Everyone else is doing it!" he whined in reply. The 'sunshine madness' was obviously getting to him.

Horatio crossed his arms. "If everyone else jumped off a cliff, would you do that, too?"

Eric shrugged. "You're invincible. I would. I wouldn't get hurt if I followed your example!"

And with this, he took his iPod and strode off, waving at Calleigh and proceeding to dance to a sort of Swedish song blaring out. Horatio continued to grin, but his mind slowly began to work with a plan. There had to be some way in order for them all to get rid of this stupid madness- at least, for the rest of the week. He glanced to where Eric was walking and raised an eyebrow, taking out his own iPod he had stuck in his pocket. His finger flipped through the songs... until he finally landed on one.

The grin stayed on his face. He could totally pull off a cure with this song. The perfect hyper song. Now all he needed was a set of speakers and an iHome to plug in his iPod.

Horatio smirked internally. Oh, this was going to be fun. The perfect cure to the Miami sickness sweeping the lab was a silly dance song.

* * *

_Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi_

Calleigh looked up from her gun, tapping her foot. The song sounded rhythmic and danceable. She put the gun down and glanced down her notes she had been writing about it furiously. Her special condition caused her to begin writing haikus and poems about the various types of guns she had kept over the past couple of years. The song sounded to be coming from the front area. She put down the pencil and walked out the door, continuing to try and tap her feet while listening to the song.

What she saw nearly made her faint with surprise.

Horatio was out there, doing a dance that only a person on a cup of expresso and 100 of those BIG pixie-stix would have been doing. His hips were shaking, and he seemed to be making the oddest hand motions- sort of like bunny ears? She shook her head. "H-Horatio? Are you okay?"

"C'mon, Cal!" he greeted her cheerfully. "Dance the Caramelldansen!"

Blinking at this, she began to sway her own hips slightly, making bunny ear motions as well. Her hair began to swing behind her, and her face broke out into a grin. This was... kind of fun.

_Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa..._

Eric stopped listening to his own iPod for a moment to look in the direction of the lobby. He heard a familiar song- the song that was on his iPod. The _same_ song- and it was even the speedy remix version of it, too! Growling angrily, the male walked into the lobby and stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. Horatio was _dancing_ the dance with Calleigh. His beloved Calleigh. Tossing his iPod onto the desk, he smirked at his best friend and nodded to the blonde. The redhead, who had now put on a pair of sunglasses, was too busy in his own world to notice Eric fall in the line of dancing. He grabbed Calleigh's hand. "The Caramelldansen?"

"Apparently," she replied, smiling cheekily. For all he knew, she could have been getting high off of Florida humidity.

He began to swing his hips with her. The duo's hands interlocked, and they began doing bunny ears together as well.

_Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen_

* * *

Ryan dropped his glass bottle he had been polishing with his shirt sleeve. Muttering an animated curse under his breath, his ears perked up in the lab. His eyes cast a forlorn glance over his newly polished collection of glass milk cans and grinned. Either the breeze in the lab was really giving him hallucinations and allowing him to hear some amazing dance music, or people were having a dance party in another room. He shrugged and looked down at the mess on the floor. It could wait for a couple of moments while he went and saw what all the commotion was about, couldn't it?

He walked out of the lab and blinked. "What the heck?"

Was he hearing a certain song playing? Could it be?!

_'Oh em eff gee,'_ Ryan thought-squealed with delight. _'My SONG!'_ And like a cat, he bolted out into the lobby and watched some of the team proceed to dance to one of his favorite songs of all time. _'No way!'_ And like a knife through hot butter, he slipped into the similar bunny movements. He adored the Caramelldansen with a burning passion and would always be on the club floor whenever this song with played. And that turned out to be surprisingly often.

_Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi_

"Mr. Wolfe, are you enjoying yourself?" his boss asked amusedly as he opened one eye and continued dancing.

Ryan nodded eagerly. "SUGAR HIGH!!"

Calleigh chuckled. "That's the last thing you need."

"I'll say."

Natalia stood there, staring as her team members, as well as a few of the desk people began to shake their hips even more vigorously. She could not believe this. They had to be high on the whole 'sunshine madness' concept. As she continued to watch the team dance in the middle of the room, she felt a pang of worry. What if someone else saw them that was very professional? Maybe Stetler or something? It'd surely give him a reason to snag Horatio's badge. And yet...

And yet for some reason, she couldn't help but grin as she watched them continue to dance. Her own hips began to sway, her head going back and forth. A smile unfurled on her face, and she was grabbed by Ryan and pulled into the group. Their hands interlocked, and she smirked. "Feel like dancing?"

_Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen_

Alexx looked at this new lobby scene and gave a motherly smile. "Are you all enjoying yourselves?"

Ryan didn't seem to notice her, proceeding to unleash a rather loud "FWHEEEEEEE!!" Natalia winced, but she continued to dance all the same, grinning and shaking her hips.

"Espresso!" Eric cheered as someone passed his a cup of Cafe Cubano. He took the cup from the desk worker and promptly learned that dancing, drinking, and holding onto Calleigh's hand was _not_ a good combination. "My Cubano!" he suddenly cried out.

Horatio looked around again, nodding to the Medical Examiner. The woman's face lit up into an excited grin as she scooted closer to Horatio and began to Caramelldansen. "So, what the heck does the word mean?" se asked her friend.

He chuckled. "Caramel Dance."

Alexx merely chuckled incessantly as the other people began to come in and dance as well. Valera had decidedly taken Dan by the hair and was now bumping sides with him, while Frank and Jake were being manly men... and dancing like the rest of them. Frank looked to be so serious, Jake was clutching his sides and laughing. His hips moved in erratic circle motions, and it earned him a glare from the Texan. "I'm tryin' to dance here!" he growled.

Berkley stifled a roar of laughter. "Sorry, Frank."

"HEY!"

The song suddenly stopped. The whole room seemed to move in the direction of a familiar IAB agent. He merely stood in the doorway of the elevator, blinking and trying to make sure _his_ version of 'sunshine madness' hadn't overtaken him yet. He rubbed his head, taking out two pills and popping them in his mouth. He pointed to Horatio, then to Alexx, and slowly, his finger ran across the whole room. His eyes narrowed. "Who decided to play the song and allow everyone to take a party here at work?"

Horatio's voice was low. "I did. You ever had sunshine madness?"

Stetler swallowed.

Silence.

"Hey, I have it too!" he finally burst out. "PLAY THE SONG! I have pixie-stix!" He pulled out a package of sugar-in-a-tube.

Ryan squealed. The song began blaring again. And immediately, everyone's hips began to move. It was like a rather large wave. Ryan 'hipped' his way over to Stetler. "Gimmie sugar!" he managed to squeal-squeak.

Stetler chuckled as his own hips moved, handing the man a pixie-stix and bursting into the chorus with the rest of the lab as the sun shone down on the shorelines of Miami, Florida.

_Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen_

* * *

**I told you it was crack. If you read this, I commend you. You have a lot of guts to read through something like this. XD Reviews are LOVED. I wanna see your reactions to Shiny being... un-Shiny. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
